kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Pooh's Adventures of Around The World In 80 Days
'''Pooh's Adventures of Around The World In 80 Days 'is the 3rd Winnie the Pooh crossover movie by DisneyDaniel93 and LionKingRulezAgain1. It will appear on YouTube in a near future. Plot A Mysterious Chinese man named Lau Xing robs the Bank of England. To evade the police With Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Mickey, Donald, Goofy And The Bone Cousins they hides in Phileas Fogg's house. When Phileas asks him for his name he responds "Passport...too". Phileas takes his name to be "Passepartout" and takes them on as valets. Passepartout claims to be French despite having a Chinese accent. Phileas is trying to break the 50-mph speed barrier, and after succeeding with the help of Passepartout, they head to the Royal Academy of Science. There, Fogg is insulted by the other "brilliant minds", in particular William Thomson, 1st Baron Kelvin, who believes that everything worth discovering has already been discovered and there is no need for further progress. Phileas is pressured into a bet to see whether he can travel around the world in 80 days. If he wins he will become Minister of Science in Lord Kelvin's place, if not he will destroy his lab and never invent anything again. Pooh, Mickey, Simba, Phileas and Passpartout And The Gang start their journey around the world, taking a carriage and leaving Londonafter a confrontation with Inspector Fix, a corrupt officer hired by Kelvin & the Royal Academy of Science to stop them. Our Friends And,Passpartout and Phileas journey to Paris, where Passepartout must evade warriors sent by General Fang, who is after the Jade Buddha that he stole. Fang had previously given the Buddha to Lord Kelvin in exchange for military assistance in her attempts to conquer Lau Xing's village. Pretending to take Phileas to a convention with Thomas Edison, Passepartout leads him to an art school where Phileas & The Gang meets Monique La Roche, a would-be impressionist. Passepartout & Our Heroes fights the minions while his boss discusses impressionism. The two men, accompanied by Monique, depart in a hot-air balloon while being chased by Fang's warriors. They travel to Turkey, where they are greeted by Prince Hapi. The Prince orders Monique to stay as his seventh wife while the men are ordered to leave. The men blackmail Prince Hapi into releasing Monique using a prized but apparently flimsy "The Thinker" statue of the Prince. The statue is destroyed but the 8 travellers escape. Lord Kelvin learns that Phileas And Pooh And His Friends have been involuntarily abetting a thief's escape. He orders the British colonial authorities in India to arrest both men. Passepartout sees notice of the price on his head and warns his companions. Disguised as women they evade the police but are attacked by Fang's warriors. Using Inspector Fix and a sextant as weapons, Phileas and Passepartout defeat their assailants and flee to China. Passepartout leads his friends to a village where they are happily greeted. They spend several days there and are attacked by the Black Scorpions. The Gang Phileas, Monique and Lau Xing are held captive. Lau Xing challenges the leader of the group to a fight. At first he fights alone and is defeated; moments later he is joined by the martial arts masters of the "Ten Tigers of Canton", of which he is one. The Tigers drive the Black Scorpions from their village and free the Westerners. The Jade Buddha is returned to the village's temple. Phileas desires to continue alone, disappointed by his companions. He travels to San Francisco and is tricked out of his money. He is found by Lau Xing and Monique. In the desert they find the Wright brothers and the three inventors discuss the flying machine. Phileas finds the brothers' plans brilliant but suggests a few changes. Pooh, Simba, Mickey, The Gang, Lau Xing, Monique, and Phileas' next stop is New York City, where a crowd greets them, making it impossible for them to reach their ship. A policeman takes them through a building he claims is a shortcut, but it is an ambush. Fang's minions made arrangements with Lord Kelvin to take Lau Xing's village and tap the jade reserves underneath it, but if Phileas wins the bet Lord Kelvin will not have the means to help them. A battle between the Eight friends and Fang and her minions commences in the workshop where theStatue of Liberty was constructed. The Eight friends are victorious. Though Phileas could have gotten to the boat, he misses it to help Lau Xing. Phileas feels he has lost, but the other two say they may still make it if they catch the next ship. They board an old ship and Phileas convinces the captain to let him build a plane out of the ship's old wood in exchange for a new ship. Using the changed Wright brothers' plans, Phileas builds a plane while the ship's crew builds a catapult to launch it into the sky. They reach London, where the machine falls apart and they crash-land in front of the Royal Academy. Lord Kelvin sends police to stop them from making it to the top step of the Royal Academy of Science, and the clock strikes noon, ending the wager. Lord Kelvin proclaims himself the victor. Monique, Fix, Pooh, The Gang and other ministers attest to Kelvin's unfair methods and his bullying nature, but Kelvin scoffs at them. In the process he insults Queen Victoria, who is nearby listening. She learned that he had sold her arsenal to Fang in exchange for jade mines in China thanks to one of his aides. Kelvin is arrested. Phileas realizes he is one day early thanks to crossing the international date line. He ascends the stairs of the Academy and kisses Monique, victorious in his bet. Trivia *Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck,Goofy and The Bone Cousins guest stars in this Movie. *The only reason why Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy are guest starring in this, is because Mickey Mouse and Goofy previously starred in a Mickey Mouse cartoon version of "Around The World In 80 Days". *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa have met The Bone Cousins before ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves. Fantasy-Adventure films | Comedy-drama films | Action/Adventure films | Travel Films | LionKingRulezAgain1 | Pooh's Adventures Series Films | DisneyDaniel93 Fantasy-Adventure films | Comedy-drama films | Action/Adventure films | Travel Films | LionKingRulezAgain1 | Pooh's Adventures Series Films | DisneyDaniel93